Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, more particularly, to a display apparatus having improved display quality.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display device may include an organic light emitting diode including an anode electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode electrode. The organic light emitting diode may emit light using energy generated when excitons recombined in the organic light emitting layer return to a ground state from an excited state. The organic light emitting display device may display a predetermined image using light emission of the organic light emitting layer.
The organic light emitting display device has a self-luminance characteristic and may not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device, and thus a thickness and a weight of the organic light emitting display device may be reduced. In addition, the organic light emitting display device may have low power consumption, high brightness, fast response time, etc.
The display device may include a display area having a curved shape, e.g., a circular shape, an oval shape, etc. The display device including the curved display area may be applicable to devices, such as a watch, an instrument panel of a car, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.